Wanna a ride?
by strangeland
Summary: Ada gives a ride to Leon on a boat. But how Leon will reacts to this? He wants to ask things, he wants to do some things... And how Leon will react when Ada gets her 'damn' grappling gun? (One shot)


Wanna a ride?

The blond agent was walking lost around that place, worried about the whereabouts of Ashley, until he arrives at a wharf. There's a boat and a woman inside. It was Ada Wong. She was there waiting for Leon. He raised his gun, but he put it down. She looked back while her arm was on the seat.

- Need a ride, handsome?

Leon put his gun on his waist while trying to understand what was happening. _"She called me handsome… Ada is giving me a ride on a boat?"_ _Ada… Ada… What do I do? Is this happening or is this a crazy dream?"_ Leon wondered.

- Ok… - he said.

Leon walked up to the right side of the boat. He looked at her, waiting for her to say something, but she didn't say anything. She just stared at him with a smile on her face. Leon jumped into the boat and sat on the right side. She started the boat and piloted. Leon thought _"This must be the most awkward moment that I've ever experienced with Ada. What should I do? She is simply quiet, like if I was not even here. After all, why is she helping me? No… The real question is "why she is so mysterious?" Why she is working with Wesker?" It doesn't make any sense… I could help her…"_

Ada was only looking in a straight direction. There was a huge portion of water around, and the darkness of the night did not help much in sight. She really wanted to look to Leon's beautiful face. That face she remembers being cheerful inside when she first saw in Raccoon City. However, if she looked at him, could trigger a conversation. What she wanted was to stop that boat and tell all about her life, from her childhood to the moment they were and start to kissing each other, but she couldn't do it. In fact, she couldn't help Leon, but on all possible moments, she would break this rule to help her agent/knight in shining armor.

- Ada, why?

- Quiet, Leon. You don't want to miss your ride because of a conversation, right? – Ada made that little smirk that she knew Leon hated.

Leon got serious.

- Why did you help me sometimes and why sometimes do you just prefer just to help Wesker?

Ada didn't respond. She continued to look forward as if there was no one in the boat. Leon understood that Ada didn't want to talk and then he leaned his arm at the side part of the boat. He rested his face on his hand. _"God, why Ada is so complicated?" _he thought.

Ada felt horrible inside. Whenever she was not honest with Leon, she felt a discomfort. All she wanted was to be "Ada with no secrets". She looked away and saw Leon with his hand on his chin looking forward. He noticed that she looked at him and then he looked at her. Ada turned her face again ignoring Leon's look. And then he had the idea to get close to her. He took off his hand over his chin and started to come close to her slowly. When he was about to say something, Ada turned the steering wheel roughly and Leon almost fell out of the boat. The boat was now stopped beside a huge rock.

Ada took her grappling gun from the holster of her leg. When Leon realized she took that _damn_ grappling gun, Leon moved up and held Ada's hand and her gun too. She tried to kick him, but it was not a strong kick… She was afraid of hurting him. So, she lost the "fight" easy and Leon took her grappling gun.

Leon returned to his place and showed her gun to her with an expression of victory on his face, like if his face was saying "I'm getting really tired of this".

- This gun… you have no idea how much I HATE this gun! – Leon put the gun in his holster quickly and gave a smile of victory. – You're not going anywhere, Ada. Or you try to take this gun from me or you jump in the water. As I know you, you are always full of surprises, maybe there's a submarine waiting for you or something.

Ada was in a mixture of shock and amusement. _"Leon took my grappling gun and hid it? This is not happening. If I get close to him, I won't be sure of what may happen…."_

- Leon… - she said sexily – Please, my gun, I need it.

- So come and get it – he challenged.

Ada took her 9mm gun and pointed to Leon in a very fast moving, but when she realized, Leon was also with this gun in his hand pointed at her.

- It won't be easy – he said.

Ada smirked and said:

- You and your ideas, Leon… Now pass me my gun or I'll shoot you.

- You won't shoot. If I'm not mistaken, you have had several chances to kill me, but you never did. Also, you were giving me a ride , remember?

Ada put her gun down and kept it in her holster and Leon did the same with his gun. Ada approached and tried to put her hand on his waist to get her gun in one fast movement, but Leon grabbed her arm and kissed her. Ada tried to lose her arm from his hand, even still kissing the man she loves. She gave up trying to escape that situation and hugged Leon as she always wanted while kissing. She missed the lips of that blond guy who enchanted her since Raccoon City. She thought it was the craziest thing to do during a mission. Take a break to kiss Leon while there's a mission to do?

She sat on his lap with one hand on his nape and the other on his chest. Leon held her by the waist and caressed with slight movements, up and down. Then, he slid his right hand to her tight. He wanted to squeeze, but he was afraid things could go too further and that could put his life and Ada's life in danger.

- Ada… I missed you so much this whole time – he said with his mouth very close to hers. He put his face in her neck and started kissing gently.

- Me too, Leon… I'm sorry for everything. – She closed her eyes trying to stay focused while Leon was kissing her neck. – I really want to be with you one day…

Leon opened his eyes and thought about Ada's words. He smiled, but Ada pulled his face for one more kiss. The boat was very leaned, so Ada pulled him to the floor, making him on top of her. Leon slid his fingers across her bare skin on her tight, right in the gap of her dress and squeezed. Ada got breathless. Leon with his other hand slid until her waist. Ada took out her grappling gun from Leon's body. He noticed, but he decided to not do anything. She placed the grappling gun beside Leon and threw Leon to the floor so she could be on top of him. She pressed her hand on Leon's belly and kissed his neck. Leon slid his hands up to Ada's butt, but then Ada started to talk.

- Leon… - she passed her fingers on Leon's cheeks – we can't do that right now. We have stuffs to do…

- Is it asking too much to ask you not to disappear? – He held her fingers who were touching his cheek and kissed the back of her hand.

She was breathless when she saw that cute scene. And then she remembered why she likes him. Because he did all this things that all the guys she knew never did to her. She always felt a bit unlucky when the subject was "love".

- Ada… I wanted to tell you something I've never said before… - Leon's heart was beating very fast. He tried to calm down while he was stroking Ada's hand.

Ada didn't wait Leon speak because she knew what he would say. And she remembered everything she said to him in Raccoon City like it was echoes. "I'm just a woman who fell in love with you" was one of her memories. She put her finger over Leon's mouth and said:

- Quiet, Leon, not now... – she kissed him again and gently took her grappling gun without making him notice it. She ended the kiss and stood up. Leon, not understanding a thing, also stood up and thought about what to say, but he couldn't say anything.

He hold her hand and pulled her back to him. She bumped to his body and they looked tenderly to each other. They kissed again.

She stood back from him slowly and she stood up on the seat where she sitted and pointed her gun to the top of the rock, and then put one foot on the steering wheel. Leon stared without understanding, his mouth was half opened. And then, he looked to Ada's leg. _"Look at her legs, man…_**"** he thought. He could see a little of what was under her dress through the dress' gap.

Ada turned and said

- See you around, Leon – and suddenly, she got pulled by her grappling gun. Suddenly, the boat started to move and started to turn. Leon tried to hold on the steering wheel and the boat stopped. He fell clumsy on the seat.

- Women – he said while he was looking down. He was remembering all that moment that just happened. Ada was on his arms, his lap, she was kissing him… _"She likes me, I believe" _he thought. He smiled and looked up again, but there was no sign of Ada. "_I wanted you to stay"_ he thought.


End file.
